prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart
Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, literally translated into "We are Pretty Cure Max Heart", is the second season of the Pretty Cure franchise and the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure. The story continues after the summer break immediately following the first season, and Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka are now in their third year of middle school. Because the Dark King is going through a resurrection, the girls reacquire the power of Pretty Cure, and become allies with a new girl, Kujou Hikari, who can transform into Shiny Luminous. Together, the trio starts a new adventure to collect the Heartiels to resurrect the Queen. :Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Characters Pretty Cure Nagisa is the athletic heroine of the series. She is the captain of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She s a scatter-brained glutton who loves Akane's takoyaki. Her alter ego is . Honoka is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is the president of the Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. However, the friends that she does have are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. She lives with her grandma since her parents travel a lot. Her alter ego is . A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although technically not a Cure, she has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is . Antagonists The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. When defeated, they turn into little black stars shouting apologies while running away. He appears to be the leader of the Four Guardians whenever Baldez is not around. He has lond blonde hair and blue eyes with white skin. He is the large and dim-witted member of the group. He is clumsy and tends to destroy things by accident due to his size and strength. He has a pirate-like mustache, red skin, and a bandana. She is the more serious member of the group. She often scolds Uraganos and Circulas when they argue and is more intimidating. She has short yellow-orange hair and pinkish skin. She is the only female member. The strongest of the Four Guardians. He can repel the Marble Screw Max, Heartiel Action and Extreme Luminario attacks. He has black hair and pale skin. The resurrecting ruler of the Dusk Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes, with long arms with chains. After being killed by Pretty Cure in the original series, he is going through a resurrection and is after revenge. The "life" of the Dark King while going through resurrection. At first he is just a small boy who likes to play. As the series progresses, though, he becomes quieter and stares out at the window. Allies The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mepple to a great extent. He has mysterious powers that give the girls the Rainbow Bracelets so that they can perform the Rainbow Storm attack. He ends his sentences with "-popo". He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Shiny Luminous. The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Broache to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". The twelve Heartiels represent the Queen's embodiment of will. They all represent different moral qualities, such as intelligence and harmony. The queen of the Garden of Light. She is a huge woman, whose height is only rivaled by that of the Dark King. She disappears at the beginning of the series, and her life is represented by Hikari. She has long, golden hair and a pale face. Items Heartful Communes - The evolved version of Card Communes. Special powers and items of Futari wa Pretty Cure Locations Garden of Hope - it only appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Garden of Clouds - it only appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. [[Garden of Rainbows |'Garden of Rainbows' ]](虹の園, Niji no Sono?) :The term used by Mepple that refers to the Earth. [[Garden of Light|'Garden of Light']] (光の園, Hikari no Sono?) :The world where Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun come from. The Garden of Light is protected by the power of the Prism stones. It is daylight all the time and flowers bloom all year long. Also time works differently here than in the Garden of Rainbows. Mepple and Mipple had visited the Garden of Rainbows 100 years before the start of the 1st season. From their point of view however, the 100 years that had passed was merely a single day. Verone Academy (or Verone Academy Junior High School) :Nagisa, Honoka and Hikairi's school. Kappa Mountain and Lake Hyoutan :Places where Mepple dropped the Prism Hopeish into. The outline of the lake looks like a figure eight. In Max Heart, Pretty Cure went to the same place to find a piece of shining earth that "contained great power of hope which was surrounded by six pillars" in Lake Hyoutan. Tako Cafe Fujita Akane owns and operates the tako cafe. External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure_MH/ Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4752 Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FutariWaPrettyCure Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart)] at Television Tropes & Idiosm Category:Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart